


晚安吻

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 刘北山x尹柯重组家庭 同母异父宠宠宠
Relationships: 刘北山/尹柯
Kudos: 13





	晚安吻

**Author's Note:**

> 刘北山x尹柯  
> 重组家庭 同母异父  
> 宠宠宠

刘北山三岁的时候，妈妈圆滚滚的肚子里那个小生命诞生了。  
妈妈说那是他的弟弟，家里添的一个新成员。  
弟弟叫尹柯，随他继父的姓。  
重组家庭，一年前妈妈带着小北离开了原来的家，两岁的孩子已经能懂一些事了，坏爸爸不要他们了，妈妈给他找了个新爸爸。

新爸爸倒是没有虐待他，只是和妈妈一样，有些偏爱尹柯。  
可以理解，毕竟弟弟长得太可爱了，他也很喜欢弟弟。

小娃娃喜欢乱抓东西往嘴里放，小北经常趴在婴儿床的木架子上逗弟弟玩，把他使劲往嘴里塞的拨浪鼓拽出来，尹柯水灵的大眼睛就盯着小北看，小舌头吐了吐推出一点口水，追着去抓小北的手指放到嘴里，软嫩的牙床磨着手指，痒痒的湿漉漉的。

婴儿床上方用彩色带子悬挂着的拉环和铃铛也是小北逗弟弟的好玩具，拨弄缎带清脆的铃铛声一阵阵地响，尹柯听了总是蹬着小腿弯着眼睛笑。

刘北山可以说是看着弟弟长大的，小奶团子学说话时开口喊的第一句就是咯咯，爸爸妈妈觉得可能孩子是在咯咯笑，但是小北不这么认为，他坚信弟弟喊的是哥哥，毕竟自己平时没少引导弟弟叫自己。

尹柯学会走路之后就总是跟在小北身后哥哥哥哥地叫，小孩子会说的词太少，所以总是重复。

随着孩子慢慢长大，爸爸妈妈也渐渐发现尹柯很乖，就是太黏哥哥了。晚上自己抱着小枕头要去哥哥房间睡觉，早上最好还是哥哥帮他穿衣服。爸爸妈妈去上班没关系，只要哥哥在家陪他，尹柯就不会闹。

这好像也不是什么坏事，夫妻俩倒是因为这个省了不少心，刘北山比尹柯大三岁，已经懂事很多了，平时两个大人就教育他要保护弟弟让着弟弟，什么都不可以和弟弟抢。  
小北不抢，因为妈妈切好一盘水果，尹柯会用牙签扎着把第一块送给哥哥吃。  
他觉得弟弟应该先吃，把送到嘴边的水果推回去，尹柯会不开心，奶音哼唧着跺着小脚说哥哥吃呀。  
好，弟弟让他吃那就吃，毕竟不能拒绝可爱弟弟的心意。看小北吃下去，尹柯的脸瞬间多云转晴，灿烂的笑露出洁白的小乳牙，扑到哥哥身上扭，“甜不甜呀哥哥？”  
“甜，柯柯喂的都甜，来你也吃一块。”  
“哥哥喂我。”  
“张嘴 啊——”

亲戚问，“小柯跟爸爸好还是跟妈妈好啊？”  
“哥哥好！”

妈妈问，“小北，你在挑什么呢？”  
“弟弟喜欢吃胡萝卜，多给他夹一点。”

夫妻俩感叹，小北这个哥哥当的真够格，比亲父母都上心，或许这就是兄弟情吧。

越长大兄弟俩感情越好，丝毫没有受青春期影响在两人间产生隔阂。  
两人初中高中都在市内同一所学校上学，学校分初中部和高中部，封闭式教学全体住宿，一周回家一次。  
父母倒是不担心，因为刘北山在学校照顾尹柯很方便。

不得不说学校里有个哥哥真的很威风。

刘北山借着高年级的方便条件给尹柯在食堂占位置，盘子里是打好的尹柯爱吃的菜。  
平时没事儿就从尹柯的教室路过给他递饮料，液化的水珠附在饮料瓶上，带着凉爽的低温。尹柯笑眯眯地接过瓶子，发现瓶盖都是哥哥提前拧开又扣好的。  
在学校没人敢欺负他，因为众所周知尹柯有个高年级的哥哥，打架很厉害。

由于刘北山在尹柯附近出现的过于频繁，尹柯的同学都知道了这个长得有些凶的帅哥其实是个温柔弟控，当然了刘北山只对尹柯温柔。这是尹柯无意间发现的。

那天刘北山刚给尹柯送完零食，打了声招呼便走了。过了半分钟尹柯出教室去卫生间，却在拐角发现刘北山被一个女生拦着说话，那个女生是自己同年级的，挺优秀自信一姑娘，没见她这么害羞过，她在向哥哥表白，说了很长一串。

尹柯躲在墙后偷听，他能感受到哥哥冷漠的语气，还带着点不耐烦。是从来不会对自己展现的态度。  
“不好意思，我根本不认识你。我不想谈什么恋爱，我在学校只需要把尹柯照顾好就够了。”

尹柯听到自己的名字一愣，脸有些热，看着哥哥说完绕过那个女生走了，尹柯也转身跑回了教室。  
忘记去卫生间，憋了一节课。  
边憋尿边回想，哥哥刚才好拽好酷。

尹柯住的是单人间。  
学校比较人性化，入学时允许自己选，父母觉得应该让孩子多适应适应团体生活，想给尹柯选个四人间，没等刘北山反对呢，尹柯先不干了，说自己从小只和哥哥睡的惯，才不要分到什么怪脾气室友。  
夫妻俩转念一想也怕同学生活习惯不好让尹柯受委屈，就给他申请了单人间。

刘北山选的是四人间，毕竟他自己住太无聊了，平时还能和室友联机打打游戏什么的。

刘北山有时会到尹柯的寝室串门，从小到大两人相处的界限感就很薄弱。

尹柯挂在刘北山的身上摸着扎手的发茬，“哥哥你好久没来陪我玩了。”  
刘北山扶着尹柯的腰挪到床边把人放下，蹭着尹柯的鼻尖亲昵的问，“怎么了你，小漂亮，想哥哥了？”

尹柯越长越精致了，小时候是奶团子，长大了是纯奶布丁。被家人尤其是刘北山喂的白白胖胖，该有肉的地方一点儿不少。皮肤又软又嫩，一掐能出水儿似的白净灵透。  
最近刘北山私下喜欢叫尹柯小漂亮，初次是被尹柯甜腻的撒娇晃了眼，顺嘴就叫出了这词，后来叫着叫着就习惯了。

“每天晚上都想哥哥，小时候我们都是一起睡的，学校为什么要查寝啊，我想和哥哥一个寝室。”  
尹柯皱着眉抱怨，嘟着水润润的粉唇。

“学校不让不同年级混住啊，不然我就和柯柯选双人间了。”

尹柯一撇嘴赌气地轻哼。

“不过昨天刚查完寝，今天不会查了，哥陪你睡好不好？”

“好啊好啊！”尹柯猛地抬头，眼睛亮晶晶的瞬间一扫阴沉。

晚上陪尹柯写完作业，刘北山帮他收拾书本，让他先去洗澡。  
寝室内有独立卫浴，尹柯带着衣服乖乖去洗，出来时穿着一件垂到腿弯的宽松棉质长T恤，是他很喜欢的睡衣舒服料子。

刘北山把尹柯拉到腿上坐着，细致的帮他吹头发，哥哥在身边尹柯就是可以什么都不用想，放松的靠在哥哥身上闭着眼放空。

少年柔韧的身体贴着胸膛，放肆又迷恋的目光从宽松领口伸进去，很容易看到凝白皮肤上两颗挺立的花蕊，大腿上是柔软臀肉的挤压，刘北山不知道自己能对尹柯忍到什么时候，青春期萌动的心思在关闭吹风机之前随着滚动的喉结咽到肚子里藏好。

轻轻拍了拍尹柯，“头发吹好了，去钻进被窝躺着吧，哥先去洗澡。”  
尹柯腰上使了劲直起身子，懒洋洋地站起来之前肉臀又在刘北山大腿根碾了一下。

刘北山在浴室泄了火舒坦不少，穿着和尹柯同款的睡衣踏上床。  
单人间的寝室可以选双人床，两个人睡也足够宽敞，刘北山关了床头灯揉了揉尹柯的脑袋，“睡吧柯柯。”  
安静了一会儿尹柯捅了捅刘北山，语气有些委屈，“哥哥你忘记晚安吻了。”

刘北山正闭着眼睛胡思乱想呢，被尹柯这一句可怜巴巴的提醒搞得心里一软。  
晚安吻是从小养成的习惯，妈妈睡前会亲柯柯的额头道晚安，小时候两兄弟在一屋睡得多，刘北山也会亲亲尹柯的额头。  
长大上学分了宿舍，同床的哥哥没了，晚安吻也没了，今晚好不容易两人一起睡，哥哥却忘了，尹柯等了一会儿不见哥哥动作，才委屈地出声提醒。

“对不起柯柯，哥哥忘了。”

刘北山侧身往尹柯那边靠，光线太暗看不清楚，刘北山啾了一下总觉得触感过于软嫩水润。  
“哥哥，你亲的是我的嘴啦。”哥哥的气息还绕在脸旁，热热的蒸得尹柯脸红。

刘北山转念贪心占了上风，搂着尹柯的腰低声哄他，“柯柯，哥哥教你一个新的晚安吻好不好？”  
“什么啊？”  
刘北山没回答，含住尹柯的唇吮吻，舌尖沿着唇珠伸进去顶开齿列，勾着尹柯的软舌舔弄搅动。  
哥哥吸咬着尹柯的唇舌反复厮磨，两人侧躺着接吻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着尹柯的嘴角流下。尹柯不懂用鼻子呼吸，吻了一会儿受不了，推着刘北山的肩轻哼呻吟。

刘北山放开他，抵着额头喘息，“柯柯，这是专属于我们两个人的晚安吻。”

“哥哥，我好热。”尹柯觉得又闷又热，心脏跳的很快，身体却软软的。

刘北山把薄被掀开让他透气，腰胯往后挪，自己又起立的小兄弟可不能吓到柯柯。

尹柯从小被刘北山保护得很好，身边没有狐朋狗友乱教一些东西，纯洁的跟白面奶香小馒头一样，初次遗精都是慌乱的最先告诉哥哥。  
刘北山摊开尹柯的内裤正经的给他普及生理知识，眼神没少往手中的柔软布料上瞄。  
舌吻、自慰的性启蒙老师全是刘北山。

奶香馒头蘸了情欲的炼乳变得更甜更娇了，眼神表情举动处处都勾人。

这不是刘北山宠溺尹柯而产生的错觉，尹柯的同学们也感觉出尹柯越来越…啧怎么说，反正就是挺吸引人的。

斜后方的男生上课走神，盯着尹柯的侧脸看，视线从乖顺刘海到挺翘鼻尖。  
粉色胳膊肘搭在课桌上，从宽松的夏季校服袖口往里，只能看到一小片嫩白肌肤，隐秘的花蕊却怎么也窥探不到。  
微微塌着腰伏在桌上写笔记，屁股在凳子上显得更翘更圆，大腿根和后腰的裤子带着一道道紧绷的褶。  
把人从偷窥中惊醒的是下课铃，转过头掰了掰指节当做无事发生。

刘北山毕业去外省上大学时尹柯刚上高一，学校要把单人寝室全归给初一进校新生吸引生源，尹柯只能融入到新班级搬进四人寝。  
刘北山毕业前给尹柯买了只一米六的毛绒玩具熊，让他把这只熊当成哥哥晚上抱着睡觉。  
于是尹柯的室友们经常看到他白花花的胳膊和腿缠在深棕色的熊身上，巧克力牛奶似的。  
有一次两人视频通话，刘北山看着尹柯穿着宽松睡衣在床铺上扭来扭去，嘈杂电流声中还夹杂着尹柯室友的闲聊，刘北山抿了下嘴，过几天尹柯就收到了快递到学校的床帘。  
床帘一遮，室友们再也看不到巧克力牛奶了。

深夜躺在床上尹柯也曾辗转思考过，通过平时和室友的交流和外界信息的接收，他渐渐明白不是每对兄弟都像他和哥哥这么相处的。  
以前他的生活被哥哥保护的太好了，好到隔绝社会交往，好到如今反应过来时已经离不开挣不脱了。

刘北山，这个被尹柯在心里念过无数遍的名字。  
出现在尹柯长跑冲刺时咬牙坚持的脑海里，出现在高谷堆一样的习题试卷中瞌睡涂鸦的碳素墨水下，出现在无数次夜深人静的旖旎梦境中。  
倒刺一样让他无法忽视总想伸手拨弄。

“北哥，咱班班花对你有意思吧，我看上午你打球她还给你送水呢。”

“想什么呢？你这么八卦啊。”

“诶不是，我这不是怕你浪费资源嘛。”

“你看上了就去追，我和她什么关系都没有。”

“我倒是想，也得人家能看上我啊…”

大学放暑假比高中早，刘北山拉着行李箱回来，陪爸妈吃了顿饭，下午收拾收拾出门接尹柯，赶上周末，是尹柯每周回家的日子。

刘北山没告诉他自己今天回来，尹柯在校门口看见刘北山时整个人像做梦似的使劲眨了眨眼睛，尖叫激动地扑到刘北山身上颤着声念叨，“哥你怎么突然回来了啊，都不提前告诉我，我好想你…”  
说着说着声音哽咽喉咙像堵了团棉花，怎么也说不出话了，脑袋埋在哥哥肩上拱。  
“想给柯柯一个惊喜啊，哥中午就到家了。特意挑今天你回家的日子回来的。”  
刘北山没放开尹柯，直接托着屁股把人抱了起来，沿着路边往回走。  
校门口学生很多，尹柯不好意思的把头低得不能再低，“哥，你放我下来吧。”

“柯柯害羞了吗？那哥快点走。”  
说完步子果然迈大了，尹柯夹着哥哥的腰身子一颠一颠的。  
刘北山开着爸爸的车来的，走到路口停车的地方，刘北山打开副驾驶车门把尹柯抱上座位，捏了捏弟弟白嫩的小脸，关门绕过车头坐进驾驶位。

晚上妈妈做了不少菜，一家四口其乐融融。

刘北山不在家时他的屋子已经被尹柯征用了，每周回家尹柯都是在哥哥房间睡的，随处可见尹柯的生活用品，刘北山打开行李箱往外搬衣服，尹柯绕了两圈没意思去浴室洗澡。  
屋里多了个人尹柯还没习惯，换穿的衣服没有带进浴室，平时都是直接光着身子出去穿，可现在尹柯怎么也不好意思在哥哥面前裸体。  
把门打开一条缝，“哥，你帮我拿一下内裤和睡衣呗，在大衣柜最下面那格。”  
刘北山应声去找，果然看见码的整整齐齐一格内裤，摸着柔软布料咽了下口水，凑到鼻尖嗅了嗅，意料之中的肥皂香，他也不知道自己闻个什么劲。拿着内裤和睡衣起身给尹柯送去。

行李收拾的差不多了，刘北山躺在床上听着浴室里传出穿衣服擦脸的声音。  
吹风机的呜呜声响了两秒，刘北山蹭的一下坐起来，敲门走进浴室，“哥帮你吹。”

尹柯跟刚出锅剥了皮的白水煮蛋一样，嫩白水灵还冒着热气儿，站在镜子前任由哥哥撩着自己的头发吹风。  
身边吹风机的噪音太大，只剩视线还灵敏，哥哥看尹柯的头发，尹柯看镜子里的哥哥，刘北山比他高半头，垂着眼认真的摆弄发丝，四个月没见的人终于回来了，哥哥好像变得更有男人味了。

吹好头发把尹柯抱到床上，刘北山转身去洗澡。尹柯从床这头滚到那头，翻来覆去好几个来回，压抑不住心里的激动。

床头哥哥的手机振动了两声，尹柯趴过去看，屏幕上弹出微信消息，备注名字一看就是个女生，连发了两条，问哥哥回家之前选没选课，还说到家就好无聊什么的。

尹柯拿起手机试了试密码，没想到哥哥一直没换，还是自己的生日0430，好奇翻了翻哥哥和那个女生的聊天记录，好多都是那个女生主动找哥哥说话，还总借机约哥哥出去，有的哥哥还没拒绝。  
尹柯越看越生气委屈，这个坏女人要抢自己的哥哥，这怎么能行。  
浴室水声停了，尹柯冷静下来要搞点事，把哥哥手机调成静音藏在了被子里。

刘北山从浴室出来时，尹柯正乖乖的躺在床上看着自己。  
“今晚还要和哥一起睡吗？”  
“当然啦，哥哥不想和柯柯睡了吗？”  
“没有没有，哥怕柯柯长大了，不喜欢和哥一起睡了。”

大床像禁锢公主的柔软牢笼，骑士一只膝盖跪在床边，靠近正中安静躺好的珍宝美人。

可能是仰视的原因，刘北山的靠近给尹柯带来不小的压迫和被控制感，男性荷尔蒙从衣服下裸露的大片胸膛钻出。  
尹柯咽了下口水，不去管心脏狂跳，“哥哥，要晚安吻。”

刘北山紧盯着尹柯，慢慢凑近青年粉红的脸，尹柯闭上眼睛微微撅起嘴巴，预想中的吻却落在了额头。  
“晚安柯柯。”

被窝里即将要按住微信语音消息的手堪堪停住，和那女生的聊天界面发出微弱的屏幕光。  
尹柯本想趁着哥哥和自己亲亲时直接发语音，让那女生知道哥哥最喜欢自己，还会和自己接吻亲昵，他就算设想一百个方案也不会想到哥哥拒绝了自己。

“哥哥！”尹柯睁开眼睛满是疑惑和惊讶，“不是额头，要亲嘴巴。”

“柯柯你长大了，不可以和哥哥这么做了。”

其实两人早就不该这样，是刘北山放肆不舍，才一直借自己是他哥哥的身份占柯柯的便宜，上大学离开柯柯身边，刘北山觉得该放手了。让尹柯慢慢的有正常的社交，和他喜欢的人相处，而自己不该一直介入决定他的生活，这样的他太自私了。  
刘北山上大学后一直在尽量控制自己，不要总和尹柯打电话，不要总去想尹柯，但有些事是习惯，是下意识，没办法。

尹柯不敢相信自己听到了什么，哥哥拒绝他了，曾经对他宠到没边的哥哥开始推开他了。  
“哥哥，你是不是交女朋友了？你是不是有女朋友就不要我了？”  
话没说完尹柯眼圈先红了，说完话眼里的泪也蓄满了。  
“没有啊，柯柯你说什么呢？”  
刘北山慌了，不知道尹柯怎么突然提起这个。

一部手机被尹柯从被窝甩出来，“你女朋友和你说话了。”  
尹柯转身背对着刘北山，把脸埋在枕头里哭。  
刘北山拿起手机一看是班花发的消息，问他点无关紧要的话。

刘北山去扯尹柯的胳膊，被他甩开了。  
“柯柯，那是哥的同学，不是女朋友。”  
“我不信…呜她总和你…和你说话，还约你出去…”  
尹柯声音闷闷的，哭的身子一抖一抖的。

刘北山使劲把尹柯从被子里捞出来抱在怀里，“柯柯怎么了？怀疑哥有女朋友，还这么生气，把自己都气哭了，嗯？哭了都不是小漂亮了。”

“呜呜…都怪你…坏哥哥…”尹柯锤着刘北山的后背撒气，“我才不信呢。”  
“柯柯不相信哥了吗？”  
刘北山问的认真，尹柯哭声小了，委屈地哼唧着，从小到大尹柯最信哥哥的话，就算爸爸妈妈会和他撒点善意的谎言，哥哥都不会，哥哥从不骗他的。

“可是…可是你为什么不亲柯柯了，你明明说过是专…专属于我们的晚安吻。”

刘北山叹了口气，摸了摸尹柯的脑袋，“柯柯，你以后遇到喜欢的女孩可以和她有专属的晚安吻…”  
“不要！我不要别人，我只想和哥哥有晚安吻！”  
尹柯打断了刘北山揪着心说出的话，鼻涕眼泪全蹭在刘北山肩头的睡衣上。

“哥哥不要柯柯了吗？”  
尹柯推开刘北山直视男人的眼睛询问。

“当然要啊，哥哥最喜欢柯柯了。”

尹柯不管不顾地凑上去吻住男人的唇，小舌头胡乱地舔，刘北山怔住了，伸手要推尹柯，被他牢牢搂住的腰不想分开。  
少年柔软的唇和湿滑的舌搅乱了刘北山的理智，索性投入到少年献上的主动的吻中。  
少年闭着眼，睫毛还是湿的，刚刚哭过鼻头红红的，怎么能惹柯柯哭呢？刘北山心疼自责又痛苦。

勾起尹柯的软舌在口腔里嬉戏，从上颚舔到舌根，似两尾灵动的鱼，搅起一滩水渍顺着嘴角流下。

两人断断续续吻了十几分钟，尹柯害羞的低声说，“哥哥，你戳到我了。”  
因为是坐在哥哥腿上，所以刘北山下身的变化非常明显的被尹柯的臀肉感受到，硬热的性器表示男人对自己有了感觉。

“柯柯，哥去一趟浴室，你先睡好不好？”  
“我帮你吧，哥哥。”

希腊神话中的塞壬，用自己的歌喉使得过往的水手倾听失神，航船触礁沉没。

尹柯一句便让刘北山隐忍的自控力瓦解。

性器从扯下的内裤中弹出来，刘北山握着尹柯的手上下撸动，又热又粗的性器在手心摩擦，耻毛刮蹭着掌心有些痒，带着尹柯的食指去抠自己的马眼，刘北山胸腔剧烈的起伏着粗喘，爽的身子都在抖。  
尹柯被陷入情欲的男人震住了，哥哥握着自己的手又霸道又强硬，手中粗长的巨物灼的他心口都在颤，尹柯轻声叫着哥哥，换来刘北山更快速的撸动。  
撸了一会儿尹柯的手腕都酸了，手心像是要蹭破皮了一样，“哥哥，怎么还没好啊…”  
“嗯…柯柯再多叫叫哥哥。”

尹柯听话的连叫了好几声，男人越来越兴奋，最后松开尹柯的手，自己快速撸动了几下，精液正喷到坐在身前的尹柯身上。

尹柯的睡衣前襟全是浓浊的精液，有一些溅到尹柯敞开的胸膛上，顺着皮肤流进睡衣里。  
刘北山舒爽的躺在床上喘息，尹柯跪坐在旁边盯着男人胯间逐渐软下去的性器。

缓和了一会儿旖旎气氛，尹柯撒娇说，“哥哥…我手疼…”  
刘北山拉过尹柯的手，果然手心磨的一片红，轻轻揉了揉，“哥哥错了。”

“下次柯柯用小穴帮你好不好？”  
刘北山浑身的潮热瞬间消退了，仿佛从温泉水直接进入急冻冷库，坐起来紧盯着弟弟，“柯柯，这话谁教你的？”

尹柯看男人严肃的表情有些心虚，“网上说的…男孩子之间要用小穴的。”

乱了全乱了，刘北山揉着发懵的脑袋，“你查这个干什么？”  
听见哥哥严厉的质问，尹柯顿时就委屈了，哥哥变了，不仅拒绝自己还这么凶，尹柯有些怕，身子往后退了退。  
刘北山被他躲闪的动作刺激到了，他不知道自己不在尹柯身边的这几个月发生了什么，从前白纸一样的弟弟突然说出这些话，他接受不了，担心又愤怒，怕是谁欺负了尹柯。  
做了个深呼吸，刘北山尽量让自己放松，“告诉哥哥，查这些干什么？”

“我…我梦到哥哥了…哥哥在梦里亲我，一直都不松开，醒了之后内裤又湿了，有…有好多次，所以我就上网查了…然后…然后我喜欢哥哥，网上说喜欢一个人才会这样的…呜呜…哼嗯我…我好想哥哥…”

尹柯磕磕巴巴的说了一串，说到最后又委屈哭了，边哭着边用力抹眼泪。  
尹柯垂着头身子一抽一抽的，像一只被主人遗弃的小坐羊。  
刘北山没想到是因为自己，而且自己还是弟弟的春梦对象，话哽在喉咙不知道要说什么。  
小坐羊身上还挂着干掉的精斑，是自己刚才的杰作。

“柯柯。”  
“呜…我错了哥哥，我以后再也…再也不乱做梦了…哥哥不要讨厌我…嗯…也不上网查…查东西了…”

刘北山心都碎了，自己从小宠到大的宝贝，第一次在自己面前这么伤心的哭，还是自己惹的。  
捧起尹柯的脸用手指给他抹眼泪，小人儿眼睛红肿，脸也憋得通红，“别哭柯柯，是哥哥不好，是哥哥胆小不敢承认，哥哥最喜欢柯柯了，每天都做很多梦，梦里都是柯柯。”

尹柯淌眼泪的眼睛瞪大了些，哥哥也会梦到自己吗？  
刘北山拍着尹柯的后背给他顺气，尹柯哭劲儿过去了，满眼真诚又试探地问，“我想和哥哥永远在一起，哥哥能不能不找女朋友？”  
“可是柯柯真的想好了吗？你能分清对哥哥是喜欢还是依赖吗？”  
刘北山心疼的看着尹柯，他太爱这个弟弟了，既不想尹柯因为自己的私心被束缚在身边，又不忍心尹柯真的离开自己投向别人的怀抱。他尊重尹柯的想法，所以这句话他必须问出口。

“哥哥，你知道的，高中学习很累，每天都好忙好紧张，可是我不怕，很难过的时候只要想到哥哥也曾面临过，并且克服了，我就有了动力。”

哥哥是我生活中的光啊。

“柯柯…其实当时哥哥上高中时，让我坚持下一切的动力，是你。”

-

临近期末，尹柯再有不到一周就考试了，刘北山开车把尹柯送到学校附近。  
“下次来接你就放暑假喽，激动吗柯柯？”

“嗯考完试哥哥要带我出去玩。”

“没问题，整个暑假哥哥都陪你，想去哪儿都行。”

“嘿嘿好，那…我下车啦？”

尹柯语气里有犹豫，刘北山知道他在想什么，凑过去在尹柯唇上亲了一下。  
尹柯甜甜地勾起嘴角露出两颗小梨涡，“太快了哥哥，还要。”  
刘北山把尹柯压在副驾驶吻到喘不过气，尹柯眼睛湿漉漉的，饱满的粉唇也嘟着，脸上一片潮红，尹柯要下车又被男人拽了回来。  
“缓一会儿再出去。”  
自家宝贝这副动情模样怎么能让别人看到呢。

期末在纷飞的题目和急促的交卷铃中过去，年级第一的学霸尹柯表示没空理你，正在家和哥哥玩亲亲。

两人第一次做爱是在尹柯成年那天，四月最后一天过完生日，五一劳动节两人很积极的劳动了一番。

“柯柯怕么？”  
“不怕，以前用腿帮哥哥总是磨破皮，穿裤子都痛。”  
刘北山被尹柯认真的委屈样逗笑了，捏了捏他的脸和撒娇爱人接吻。

唇舌落在颈侧，尹柯缩着脖子轻颤，“哥哥…嗯好痒啊。”  
大手在尹柯身上抚摸，“是脖子痒还是腰痒，嗯？”  
“哼嗯…都痒，哥哥用力一点摸就不痒了。”  
听弟弟的话使了劲儿，滑嫩的皮肤在手里揉捏。敏感的战栗代替了痒意，尹柯喘息着搂紧男人的背。

唇齿含住胸前的花蕊，吸舔香甜的花蜜，粉嫩娇乳被不停啃咬扯弄，尹柯被咬的又痛又爽，挺着胸把乳粒往哥哥嘴里送，“嗯…啊再吸吸…这边也要…”  
尹柯今天的前戏格外动情，投入的配合男人，刘北山感受到爱人的热情也很兴奋，咬着乳晕伸手去抚慰尹柯的小兄弟。  
“哥哥…哈…嗯哥哥…好舒服…”  
性器被哥哥的大手照顾着，快感一波波涌来，尹柯受不了，屁股使劲往被子里拱，腰眼发酸情欲电流直往上窜，连带着敏感乳肉的快感一起，刺激得他大脑一片空白。

撸了一会儿尹柯就忍不住射意，“哼嗯…哥哥…哈啊…要射了…”  
刘北山动作加快，精液一股股喷出来落到两人腿间和褶皱床单上。  
射精后的尹柯浑身软倦又黏人，喘息着抱住男人撒娇，“哥哥，好舒服啊…”  
“柯柯舒服了是不是该帮哥哥了。”  
“嗯…要哥哥插进来，小穴早就想吃哥哥的肉棒了。”  
刘北山被这个诚实的宝贝撩得心热，“今天把宝贝干到下不来床好不好？”  
尹柯后穴动情的缩了缩，“好，不下床一直和哥哥做爱。”

刘北山拿过床头的润滑剂，挤了一滩给尹柯的小穴做润滑，手指插进去只觉得有点胀胀的，紧致肉穴开拓得有些缓慢，尹柯身体太敏感了，被手指插入都呻吟不已，下意识地叫哥哥增加点安全感。  
刘北山温柔地吻着尹柯的眉心脸颊，手指带着润滑轻轻抽插，“宝贝痛吗？”  
尹柯摇了摇头，“就是…嗯有点奇怪…哥哥可以再加一根手指。”  
“柯柯这么棒啊。”  
“哥哥！”总觉得男人像是在哄小孩，尹柯红着脸嗔了他一眼。  
刘北山笑着加了根手指扩张，蹭过穴内凸起的肉点，尹柯突然抖着身子拔高了呻吟，“那里…呜好爽…”  
“这里？”  
刘北山按着那点反复磨蹭，尹柯娇喘着扭动身子，“啊…不要…哈嗯…好舒服…啊哥哥…”  
把尹柯欺负的眼泛泪花，刘北山感受到穴内尹柯也分泌了肠液，爱人已经被情欲折磨的软成一滩，不必再等扶着性器插进肉穴。  
可男人的东西毕竟比手指粗硬，顶端就卡在了穴口，男人额头冒汗，揉着尹柯的胸肉，“柯柯，放松一点，让哥进去。”

尹柯尽力忽视穴口的异物感，随着男人的抚摸放松身体，刘北山把性器慢慢顶到穴内，肉穴撑得紧绷满胀，尹柯哭着喊痛，“呜…哥哥我怕…小穴要坏了…出去好不好…”  
刘北山心疼地抚摸着尹柯的身体，“哥先不动，过一会儿就不痛了。”  
被紧致穴肉包裹的性器也很痛，小穴内的润滑剂被挤了出去，刘北山抚摸着尹柯大腿内侧的敏感带，嘴上和他接吻放松。被男人摸得腿根酥麻，尹柯夹着哥哥的腰不停蹭动，“有没有好一点？”  
尹柯嗯了一声，抬头看到哥哥也忍得辛苦，尹柯小声说，“哥哥你动吧。”

男人的抽插缓慢却有力，一下下顶在肉穴深处，小穴胀痛感过后泛起一层爽，尹柯紧揪着床单承受，“啊…哥哥…嗯太…太深了…”

掰开尹柯揪着床单的手十指相扣，肉穴也逐渐适应了性器的粗长，至少不会箍得男人额角爆青筋。  
身下爱人溺在快感中不可自拔，勾人的眼波横着他，湿软果冻唇溢出放浪呻吟，刘海被薄汗黏在额头。  
他从小爱护的弟弟，正叫着哥哥被自己压在身下操干，无数次春梦的场景终于变成现实，还有什么比这更令人兴奋吗？

刘北山加快了抽插的速度，尹柯的身子被顶撞得在床上不停耸动，抓着男人的手臂呻吟，催情剂一样的娇喘语调体现着性事的沉醉。  
“哥哥…不行了…啊…”  
肉穴紧紧吸着性器，抽动摩擦的性动作给两人带来原始的快感，囊袋撞在肉臀上激起迷人的臀波，刘北山把玩着弟弟饱满的臀肉，在手中被捏成各种形状，松开手又像布丁一样弹回去。  
“宝贝屁股好软…”  
刘北山托着尹柯的屁股边操干边用手掌拍打揉搓，两瓣臀肉像熟红的桃子，诱人多汁。  
“呜…哥哥…啊…”  
臀尖火辣辣的疼，却又带着酥麻快慰，尹柯呻吟着却不舍得让哥哥停下。  
粗热性器碾过穴内的敏感点，尹柯抖着身子甜腻地呻吟，酥麻感和难耐的灭顶快感不停冲击着尹柯的神经。  
嫣红穴口吞吐着性器和润滑剂的泡沫，肠液顺着抽出的动作流出小穴打湿床单，尹柯现在已经被情欲支配，陷入哥哥给自己带来的情潮，尽情享受身体上的交缠。

抽插了数百下，男人将热烫精液一股股射在穴内，尹柯尖叫着绞紧了敏感的穴肉。  
男人射精的低吼和尹柯被灌满的呻吟混在一起，一室旖旎春色。

尹柯失神的喘息着，接受男人凑过来的湿吻，唇舌纠缠一番后，尹柯气虚的求饶，可休息一会儿后又迎来了男人新一轮的疼爱。

事后尹柯瘫在床上对于自己曾说出的不下床一直做爱的言论表示忏悔。  
哥哥性事太猛怎么办？

[End]

番外

H市最好的那所大学A大的迎新贴炸了，满屏都是一对儿男生的各角度偷拍。

#看看这对极品CP#

1L 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

2L 火钳刘明

3L 卧槽我先来占个前排。

4L 不愧是新生入学，我i了

5L 生活不能不嗑CP！

6L 妈的好帅

7L 天哪老学姐流下了激动的泪水，看看这是什么男才男貌般配无比的颜值啊！！！

8L 身高差，肤色差，一个凶狠一个软萌！

9L 新学期新CP，诚不欺我，一秒内我要这个白净小可爱的所有资料！

10L 这个高个子的我好像在其他贴里见过…

11L 天哪我赶上了！好配！

12L 叫什么？哪个院的？我来蹲一下

13L 没人注意10楼说的吗…

14L 我是学生会的，迎新时候正好碰上这个小可爱来问路，金融学院叫尹柯，不用谢。

15L 谢谢谢谢谢谢楼上！

16L 谢谢谢谢谢谢楼上的楼上！

17L 谢谢谢谢14楼

18L 诶怎么偏了，那个寸头帅哥哪个院的！谁知道？

19L 好帅好可爱，姐姐可以！CP粉火速赶来

20L emmmm打扰一下，那个高个儿帅哥是隔壁学校大四的学长

21L 啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯？

22L 隔壁的！啊我想起来了！

23L 对对对！终于有人说出我的疑惑了，寸头上过本市高校帅哥排行榜，楼上们是不是没看清脸就开始嗑了？

24L 叫刘北山，我是隔壁大学的，听说我们北哥在你们这儿被疯转，爬过来看看。

25L 抓住楼上！

26L 他俩什么关系啊

27L 啊啊啊隔壁来人了，快留下

28L 我也不清楚，我只是和他同校，不同院的

29L 我放下行李箱靠在栏杆上累个半死也要发！刚才我签到时这俩帅哥就在我前面，软萌管寸头叫哥哥！声音好好听血槽空了

30L 本声控赶来

31L 哥哥这个信息太模糊了，谁知道是亲哥哥还是情哥哥

32L 哈哈哈哈哈哈

33L 不忍吐槽姓都不一样怎么做亲哥哥

34L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

35L 所以不是亲哥只能是情哥！北柯锁了

36L 靠CP名都有了

37L 妙啊姐妹 

38L 带逻辑大师

39L 北柯 贝壳！ 太配了太配了

40L 声音好听的软萌小可爱 天哪击中姨母心脏

41L 没人说小黑那我先抱走了

42L 放下！神tm小黑那是我北哥

43L 我来啦，刚刚问了我隔壁校的朋友，刘北山没有女朋友！

44L 你这问的没抓住重点，有没有男朋友啊？

45L 这么帅没有女朋友是弯的

46L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

47L 没有没有，寸头在隔壁没有男朋友，没有桃花债

48L 天哪我是元老级CP粉

49L 我来看帅哥洗洗眼

50L 你们拍的都是什么奇葩角度，该死这么拍都没有双下巴

51L 我也想说有几张那么糊也发上来，我靠意念看吗？

52L 我意识到一个问题，软萌大一，寸头大四，他们一年后就要分开了

53L 他们有名字好不好，软萌寸头什么鬼

54L 我靠求北哥情史，不会是一直在等印客上大学吧！

55L 尹柯，尹柯！楼上不要激动，调好输入法

56L 脑补万字甜宠文啊

57L 霸道学长爱上我

58L 我的天尹柯不会是为了北哥考的A大吧…

59L 只为了离你近一点呜呜呜

60L 那他为什么不直接考到隔壁去啊…

61L 请不要忽视两所学校的排名，A大牛逼啊，尹柯一定是个学霸

62L 腹黑学渣和软萌学霸哇哇哇

63L 隔壁同学表示有被内涵到，我们也没那么差…不至于学渣

64L 抱歉抱歉

65L 照这么说的话，刘北山毕业还可能直接就在附近找工作呢，分开什么分开

66L B市的老学姐来说一句，尹柯是B市今年的高考状元，实力考进A大的

67L 前线来报，刘北山偷掐尹柯的脸了！wsl

68L 楼上走好，北柯CP大军会记住你被狗粮撑死的最后一幕

69L 我活了

70L 卧槽小可爱实力派啊

71L szd！！！学霸牛逼状元牛逼

72L bkszd！

73L 潜了半天水，上来说一句，cp粉真疯狂

74L 不磕出门右转

75L 守护贝壳净土守护最牛的市状元

76L 壳壳长的好像我弟弟啊

77L 刘北山长得好像我前男友

78L ？？？无中生友

79L 谁有金融学院学生名单啊！

80L 来晚了，悄悄问一下那个H市高校帅哥排行榜的贴谁知道…想看看

81L 我也想掐尹柯脸蛋

82L 我为什么就没有对象，我要是有对象我能酸成这个样子？？

83L 我正抱着我对象酸呢

84L 尹柯好白啊，我一个女生自愧不如

85L 脸还小，学习好

86L 院草预订

87L 我觉得是院花预订

88L 哈哈哈哈排楼上

89L +10086

90L 有太太写个文吗 现成的人设

91L A大的小攻该哭了，这么优质的学弟进校就带家属

92L 谢邀，人在贴吧，正在哭

93L 楼上笑死我哈哈哈哈

94L 我以后不能总在寝室窝着了，多出门偶遇

95L 尹柯凭一己之力提高A大学生身体素质

96L 我的妈学霸怎么能这么可爱啊，头发这么多皮肤这么好

97L 贝壳锁了钥匙我给校长了

98L 可能是爱情的滋润

99L 我哭了我慕了我酸了

100L 

[第100楼留给屏幕前的你]


End file.
